Lucas
"I set up the spotlight for tonight's show, told Dinah about the prop change for the opening number, and bought you a special something for your half-birthday! I hid it in your trailer. Good luck finding it~"''' '' '' Lucas is a Paper Mario fancharacter created by MSPA user Todd Ingram. Lucas is a Luma, and he is the stage manager/lighting designer/proprs master/all-around handyman of the threatrical cabaret Twigfeld's Cornucopia. His name is based off of the name of his species. Humor Profile *30% Mend **+ Empathy, Compassion, Friendliness **- Instability *40% Logos **+ Order, Memory, Deduction, Neatness **- Obsession, Mania *30% Shine **+ Optimism, Joy, Extroversion ** - Insanity 'Distinguishing Features' *Sky-blue skin *Headset with microphone *Pink fanny pack (storage area size unknown) Personality/Backstory In general, people don't tend to ask Lucas about his childhood or adolescense. They appreciate the fact that he is a phenomenal manager, as well as every other job he performs seemingly effortlessly. They appreciate that his innate empathy for others makes him a good listener for when someone needs to open up about something. And of course, they appreciate the smile he always has on his face, even in the worst of times. But people are usually fine to stop with this level of analysis, because...well, he's more than a little scary sometimes. He'll complete tasks ridiculously fast with little exertion, usually with whatever he pulls out of his fanny pack. This pack has been rumored to absolutely bottomless due to the things he's been seen retrieving from it: dozens of different tools, lightbulbs, clipboards, wigs, costumes...one performer even swore he pulled an ice cream cone out of it once. Again, he's a helpful and nice enough guy that most people are fine keeping the specifics of Lucas in the dark, but that doesn't stop him from being a little unnerving. Truthfully, Lucas was discovered as a progidy when he was a child. While the other Luma kids were learning their shrooms from their flowers, he was spelling at a blue-dwarf level. He was transferred to school after school in an attempt to find a curriculum that would catch up to him, but he outperformed himself with every passing week. He didn't really see this as an achievement, He was just incredibly bored in a school environment, where he didn't feel challenged, Most of his effort was expended towards creative projects and large-scale pranks. One time, he managed to dissasemble every piece of furniture in the teacher's lounge during lunch. Lucas eventually began to look for a role he could play in life that wouldn't be as boring as school or any other job that only involved doing one thing at a time. He had a knack for tech stuff, so he began to look into stagecraft. He read about the jobs of stage managing, lighting and set design, costuming, and countless other jobs, before coming to the decision that he would try all of them at the same time. Producers everywhere were baffled when he submitted his resume, but his work surprised them immensely. He eventually signed a contract with Twigfeld's Cornucopia, where he was worked ever since. He never runs out of things to do, and his massive (if a little crazy) brain is always placated. Just...don't get too close to him. Relationships Category:Fan Characters Category:Twigfeld's Cornucopia